In My Hands
by Spawkwing Diamond
Summary: My FIRST ANGST FIC!!! It's an Obi/Ami fic, so Anakin lovers, STAY AWAY :)


Well, as always, the only thing I own in this story is...uh, nothing. Well, here it is...MY FIRST ANGSTY FIC!!! Hope you all enjoy it...if not, well, I'm sorry :) All things Star Wars belong to George Lucas :) And the song "Hemorrhage (In My Hands)" is by Fuel....And this is FICTION, so please no evil reviews about how this would never happen...I know it wouldn't...that's why I decided to write it :)  
  
  
  
Padme stood on the balcony, looking at the sky. A tear rolled down her face as she stared into the heavens. A sad smile crossed her face. Somewhere amongst the blue sky and the sun was her love. The one man that she would always love. And the one that was taken away from her so quickly. She sighed sadly, sitting on a chair. Had it only been a year? It had seem to have gone by so much longer. Every day without him seemed like an eternity. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, the memory of that day overtaking her, letting his name spill from her lips as it had many times since that day.  
  
"Obi-Wan....."  
  
Memories are just where you laid them,  
  
Dragging waters til the depths give up their dead.  
  
What did you expect to find?  
  
Was it something you left behind?  
  
Don't you remember  
  
Anything I said when I said,  
  
She was out in the garden when it happened. She had been walking around, thoughts running through her head. Anakin had slowly begun his descent into the Darkside, and for fear of her children, she had sent them away. She had nobody. Nobody but the one man she could never have. Obi-Wan Kenobi. They had always been friends, but lately Padme had begun to notice things about him. Things she had never noticed about him before. The way his grey eyes sparkled when he laughed. The way his brow would furrow in concentration when he would practice with his lightsaber, and the way he would attempt to hide the pain as his apprentice crossed over to the darkside. She had realized that she was in love with him. Her husband's master and best friend.  
  
Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
  
Don't fall away, and leave love bleeding  
  
In my hands, in my hands again  
  
Leave love bleeding, in my hands, in my hands,  
  
Love lies bleeding  
  
She sighed and stooped down to pick some flowers when she heard footsteps behind her. Anakin, no doubt, returning from another meeting with Palpatine. Palpatine. Just the thought of his name brought  
  
hate into her heart. He was evil. Pure evil. And now, he was taking her husband down the same path that he was going down. She hated him. She turned around, holding the flowers, with what she hoped was a convincing smile on her face.  
  
"Anakin, I-" Her words fell short as she saw who was standing in front of her. "Master Kenobi, I-I'm sorry. I thought you were Anakin."  
  
Obi-Wan walked over to her and stood by her side. "Sorry to startle you, Senator Amidala, I was just walking by and saw you out here and figured you would need company."  
  
She nodded and looked down at her feet. "So, have you seen Anakin?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "Still with Palpatine, I'm afraid."  
  
Padme felt tears coming to her eyes. "That bastard. First, he takes away my husband, then my children, and leaves me here with nobody." She began to sob hysterically.  
  
Obi-Wan walked over to her and held her head in his hands, bringing her eyes to meet his. "You have me," he said softly.  
  
Before Padme could stop herself, she leaned in and kissed him. He tried to pull away, surprised, but she felt him returning the kiss.  
  
Oh hold me now, I feel contagious  
  
Am I the only place, that you've left to go?  
  
She cries her life is like  
  
Some movie black and white  
  
Dead actors, vacant lies  
  
Over and over and over again she cries  
  
Padme broke away, the tears still falling down her face. Now they were tears of happiness. She would never have to be alone. She looked at Obi- Wan, searching his face for a response. He wore no expression on his face. He looked in her eyes for a moment and put his head down.  
  
Padme grabbed his face and brought it to hers again. "Obi-Wan, please. Say something....anything."  
  
He looked at her with a look of pain and longing. "I--We can't."  
  
Padme stared at him. "What do you mean, we can't?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her. "We can't do this. I love you, Padme, I have since I first laid eyes on you, but it can never be. You will always be Anakin's, and I can't do this to him, no matter what spell Palpatine has him under." He then turned around and walked away from her.  
  
Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding  
  
In my hands, in my hands again  
  
Leave love bleeding  
  
In my hands, in my hands  
  
Love lies bleeding  
  
As Padme watched him leave, she felt her heart shatter. "Obi- Wan....don't..." she said, barely above a whisper as she sank to her knees, crying. Her tears were cut off suddenly as she heard someone step up behind her. She turned around to see a menacing figure holding a blaster. An assassin.  
  
"Palpatine sends you a message," he said, raising his blaster to her.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream, but suddenly the assassin was knocked off his feet. She turned around to see Obi-Wan running towards her, drawing his lightsaber.  
  
"PADME! GET AWAY!" He shouted as he dove towards the assassin. He fought viciously, dodging the blasts and blocking some of them with his lightsaber.  
  
Padme grabbed the blaster that she had by her side. She raised it up, trying to get a clear shot of the assassin. She couldn't. The assassin was constantly keeping Obi-Wan in the way. Finally she had a clear shot. The assassin suddenly looked her way. In the blink of an eye, he punched Obi-Wan, knocking him to the ground. Then, when an evil laugh that made the hair on the back of Padme's neck stand up, he aimed the blaster at her.  
  
The rest seemed to both last an eternity and shoot by in a nanosecond. The assassin raising the gun. Padme desperately trying to get her blaster to fire, but it had malfunctioned. The assassin pulling the trigger. Obi-Wan getting off the ground and running towards the assassin. Padme closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. "He must have missed," she thought gleefully, opening her eyes. The assassin lay dead on the ground. "He did miss," she thought. She turned around to find Obi-Wan and her smile faded to a look of horror.  
  
Obi-Wan lay on the ground, his chest smoldering from the blast wound. He was coughing and trying to sit up.  
  
"NO!" Padme ran over and fell to her knees by his side. "Obi-Wan, oh God, no, no, no-" She was cut off by his fingers on his mouth.  
  
"C-call me Ben." he said, spitting the words out between coughs. "I always wanted to hear you say Ben."  
  
"Ben," she said, feeling the name tumble off her lips. "Ben, please don't leave me," she said, beginning to sob.  
  
"Padme, I won't leave you," he said, smiling. "I'll be here with you," he said, and placing his hand on her heart. "Padme, I-I-I love you," he said, another coughing fit taking him over.  
  
She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too, Ben," she whispered. She pulled away and looked at his face. His eyes met hers for the last time. A single tear slid down his cheek, then he closed his eyes.  
  
Padme cradled his head in her lap and cried. She sat there, holding his head until Sabe came out into the garden much later and found her there. All she could say was, "All my fault, all my fault."  
  
And I wanted  
  
You turned away,  
  
You don't remember,  
  
But I do  
  
You never even tried.  
  
A year later, and she still hadn't forgotten anything about that day. She walked from the balcony down into the garden. When she walked into that garden, she smiled. It was as though he was always in here with her. She walked over to the spot where they had kissed. Standing there, she could almost feel his lips on hers. She stood there basking for a moment in the memory, then knew what she had to do.  
  
She walked over to the spot where he had died in her arms. She knelt down, exactly as she had one year ago. She sighed. Nobody was here for her anymore. Anakin was already over at the darkside, she knew nothing of her children's whereabouts, and Sabe had been killed while posing as a decoy for her. She was alone. She pulled the dagger out of her robes and watched as it gleamed in the sunlight. She held it over her head, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Ben...." she muttered as she brought the dagger down onto her heart. She fell to the ground, blood pouring from her chest onto the ground, mingling with the tears and blood that had been shed there one year ago.  
  
Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
  
Don't fall away, and leave love bleeding  
  
In my hands, in my hands again  
  
Leave love bleeding  
  
In my hands, in my hands again  
  
Leave love bleeding  
  
In my hands, in my hands again  
  
Her eyes snapped open. She sat up and felt her chest. The wound wasn't there. But she couldn't have missed. She looked around the garden. Everything looked the same. She began to look around for the dagger, but she couldn't find it.  
  
"You won't find it." A gentle voice pierced the silence. She turned around and her mouth dropped. Standing there, as if nothing had ever happened, was Obi-Wan.  
  
"Ben?" Padme stood up shakily. "Ben? Is that really you?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, tears coming into his eyes. "Yes, it is."  
  
Padme stood for a moment then ran across the garden, heading towards him. She ran into his arms and held him. She then pulled away and looked at him. "W-Where are we?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Where I told you I would be waiting. In your heart," he said, reaching forward and touching her heart and pulling her in to kiss her. A kiss that marked the beginning of eternity.  
  
**A/N: MY FIRST ANGSTY FIC! WOOP WOOP! Brown-Eyes, I know that I had the whole "wedding thing", but I liked this idea better :0D Well guys, hoped you like it...as always, feedback is loooooooooved :)** 


End file.
